That Damn Curl
by prussianpancakes7
Summary: Mathias couldn't quite figure out what that curl on Lukas's head did. It just stayed there, not even connected to his head, mocking him. When Mathias finally pulled the curl, the odd reaction he got from the Norwegian confused him even more. First fanfic! DenNor one-shot, rated T for language, boy x boy pairings, and sexual themes. RnR, please!


**A/N: Eheuheuheue… this is my first fanfic. I wanted to write a one-shot for my current OTP(I have like seven). It's really, really bad. I'm still pretty young so I'm lacking a lot of skill, but I think it should be fine. It's going to be a bit short, but it shouldn't matter. It's a one-shot, after all.**

**Warnings: Swearing, sexual themes, and boy x boy pairings.**

Mathias sighed and propped his feet onto the table, throwing dirt everywhere. As usual,

Lukas was there seconds after with a rag, frantically trying to clean up the mess he was leaving everywhere. Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose irritably.

"How many times have I told you to stop making such a mess everywhere you go?!" He yelled angrily at the Dane that was grinning sheepishly at him. Mathias found himself staring at the odd curl that stuck out of the Norwegian's head. He found it odd that the rest of his hair was straight, but that one curl that bounced every time Lukas spoke was giving Mathias a strong urge to pull on it.

"As many times as you've told me," He said simply, fueling the smaller boy's anger. Lukas let out a small 'grr' as he flung his hands in the air. He went on and on about how Mathias needed to keep his house clean if he was going to stay, but Mathias wasn't listening. He was focusing on the curl that was bobbing up and down as if it were mocking him, as if it were daring him to pull it.

Before Mathias could realize what he was doing, he got up from the couch and reached out to give a light tug on the curl, but Lukas smacked his hand away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lukas asked, giving him one of his famous glares. Mathias shrugged, completely oblivious to the look Lukas was giving him.

"I just wanted to see what that curl is. It's not even connected to your head!" He stated, as if it were obvious.

"Well, don't touch it!"

"Hmmm..? What was that?"

Mathias had already reached for the curl again, but Lukas blocked his hand from doing so. Mathias reached for the curl with his other hand, but again, Lukas had stopped him.

"Come on, Norge! What's your problem?" He asked with his usual whiny tone. Lukas scoffed.

"What part of 'don't touch it!' do you not understa-" He let out an audible gasp as Mathias sprung forward and closed his mouth around the curl. He quickly bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Mathias pulled back, a questioning look on his face from the reaction he got from the smaller boy.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked. But the Norwegian stayed silent.

"Norge? You alright there? Did I do something wrong…?" He asked again. He gasped as Lukas struck him squarely on the nose.

"Y-you fucking pervert! Even a-after I said not you touch th-the goddamn curl, you d-did it anyway!" He yelled, his face a deep shade of read. He had tears forming at his eyes. Mathias gave him a confused look, completely unaware of what he just did.

"What do you mean…? How does that make me a pervert?" He asked, but Lukas just gave him an angry look and turned his head, crossing his arms over his chest. Mathias poked at his curl again, trying to figure out what the little strand of hair could do. Lukas gasped again and began trembling. Mathias raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, what does this thing do?"

He ran his finger along the curl, earning shivers from the pale blonde. Despite how obvious it was, Mathias was completely oblivious to what was happening to Lukas.

Much to Mathias's surprise, Lukas lurched forward smashed his lips into Mathias's. He was surprised at first, but he quickly gained dominance over the kiss. The worst thing about somebody touching your curl was that you couldn't control any of your next actions. It just happened on it's own.

After a long while, Mathias pulled away. He laughed loudly to cover the silence that followed after.

"Wow, Norge! That was unexpected," He stated, earning a scowl from the Norwegian. Mathias tugged on the curl, making Lukas moan softly. "What is this thing anyway?"

"D-dumbass… it's my e-erogenous zone… j-just like the Italies!" Lukas said, a deep blush dusting his cheeks.

Mathias couldn't stop the smirk that made it's way onto his face.

**A/N: Wow… after many tears I finally finished my first fanfic. It sucks because it's my first one, I know. I'm not good at romance. At all. I'm still really proud of it, though. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
